Batman Vol 1
| years published = 1940-2011 | total issues = 715 713 regular issues, plus a 0 issue and a DC 1 Million issue. | featured characters = Bruce Wayne; Dick Grayson; Jason Todd; Tim Drake; Damian Wayne; Alfred Pennyworth; Jean-Paul Valley | creators = Bill Finger; Bob Kane | previous = | next = Volume Two }} 0-50 * Batman 0 * Batman 1 * Batman 2 * Batman 3 * Batman 4 * Batman 5 * Batman 6 * Batman 7 * Batman 8 * Batman 9 * Batman 10 (1st mechanical dinosaur) * Batman 11 * Batman 12 * Batman 13 * Batman 14 * Batman 15 * Batman 16 * Batman 17 * Batman 18 * Batman 19 * Batman 20 * Batman 21 * Batman 22 * Batman 23 * Batman 24 * Batman 25 * Batman 26 * Batman 27 * Batman 28 * Batman 29 * Batman 30 * Batman 31 * Batman 32 * Batman 33 * Batman 34 * Batman 35 * Batman 36 * Batman 37 * Batman 38 * Batman 39 * Batman 40 * Batman 41 * Batman 42 * Batman 43 * Batman 44 * Batman 45 * Batman 46 * Batman 47 (Death of Joe Chill) * Batman 48 * Batman 49 * Batman 50 51-100 * Batman 51 * Batman 52 * Batman 53 * Batman 54 * Batman 55 * Batman 56 * Batman 57 * Batman 58 * Batman 59 * Batman 60 * Batman 61 * Batman 62 * Batman 63 * Batman 64 * Batman 65 * Batman 66 * Batman 67 * Batman 68 * Batman 69 * Batman 70 * Batman 71 * Batman 72 * Batman 73 * Batman 74 * Batman 75 * Batman 76 * Batman 77 * Batman 78 * Batman 79 * Batman 80 * Batman 81 * Batman 82 * Batman 83 * Batman 84 * Batman 85 * Batman 86 * Batman 87 * Batman 88 * Batman 89 * Batman 90 * Batman 91 * Batman 92 * Batman 93 * Batman 94 * Batman 95 * Batman 96 - 1st Silver Age issue of the series. * Batman 97 * Batman 98 * Batman 99 * Batman 100 101-150 * Batman 101 * Batman 102 * Batman 103 * Batman 104 * Batman 105 * Batman 106 * Batman 107 * Batman 108 * Batman 109 * Batman 110 * Batman 111 * Batman 112 * Batman 113 * Batman 114 * Batman 115 * Batman 116 * Batman 117 * Batman 118 * Batman 119 * Batman 120 * Batman 121 - 1st Mister Freeze (as Mr. Zero). * Batman 122 * Batman 123 * Batman 124 * Batman 125 * Batman 126 * Batman 127 * Batman 128 * Batman 129 * Batman 130 * Batman 131 * Batman 132 * Batman 133 * Batman 134 * Batman 135 * Batman 136 * Batman 137 * Batman 138 * Batman 139 * Batman 140 * Batman 141 * Batman 142 * Batman 143 * Batman 144 * Batman 145 * Batman 146 * Batman 147 * Batman 148 * Batman 149 * Batman 150 151-200 * Batman 151 * Batman 152 (1st Silver Age False Face Society) * Batman 153 * Batman 154 * Batman 155 * Batman 156 * Batman 157 * Batman 158 * Batman 159 * Batman 160 * Batman 161 * Batman 162 * Batman 163 * Batman 164 * Batman 165 * Batman 166 * Batman 167 * Batman 168 * Batman 169 * Batman 170 * Batman 171 * Batman 172 * Batman 173 * Batman 174 * Batman 175 * Batman 176 * Batman 177 * Batman 178 * Batman 179 * Batman 180 * Batman 181 * Batman 182 * Batman 183 * Batman 184 * Batman 185 * Batman 186 * Batman 187 * Batman 188 * Batman 189 (1st Silver Age Scarecrow & Batcomputer; 1st Fear toxin) * Batman 190 * Batman 191 * Batman 192 * Batman 193 * Batman 194 * Batman 195 * Batman 196 * Batman 197 * Batman 198 * Batman 199 * Batman 200 201-250 * Batman 201 * Batman 202 * Batman 203 * Batman 204 * Batman 205 * Batman 206 * Batman 207 * Batman 208 * Batman 209 * Batman 210 * Batman 211 * Batman 212 * Batman 213 * Batman 214 * Batman 215 * Batman 216 * Batman 217 * Batman 218 * Batman 219 * Batman 220 * Batman 221 * Batman 222 * Batman 223 * Batman 224 * Batman 225 * Batman 226 * Batman 227 * Batman 228 * Batman 229 * Batman 230 * Batman 231 * Batman 232 (1st Ra's al Ghul) * Batman 233 * Batman 234 * Batman 235 * Batman 236 * Batman 237 * Batman 238 * Batman 239 * Batman 240 * Batman 241 * Batman 242 * Batman 243 * Batman 244 * Batman 245 * Batman 246 * Batman 247 * Batman 248 * Batman 249 * Batman 250 251-300 * Batman 251 * Batman 252 * Batman 253 * Batman 254 * Batman 255 * Batman 256 * Batman 257 * Batman 258 * Batman 259 * Batman 260 * Batman 261 * Batman 262 * Batman 263 * Batman 264 * Batman 265 * Batman 266 * Batman 267 * Batman 268 * Batman 269 * Batman 270 * Batman 271 * Batman 272 * Batman 273 * Batman 274 * Batman 275 * Batman 276 * Batman 277 * Batman 278 * Batman 279 * Batman 280 * Batman 281 * Batman 282 * Batman 283 * Batman 284 * Batman 285 * Batman 286 * Batman 287 * Batman 288 * Batman 289 * Batman 290 * Batman 291 * Batman 292 * Batman 293 * Batman 294 * Batman 295 * Batman 296 * Batman 297 * Batman 298 * Batman 299 * Batman 300 301-350 * Batman 301 * Batman 302 * Batman 303 * Batman 304 * Batman 305 * Batman 306 * Batman 307 * Batman 308 * Batman 309 * Batman 310 * Batman 311 * Batman 312 * Batman 313 * Batman 314 * Batman 315 * Batman 316 * Batman 317 * Batman 318 * Batman 319 * Batman 320 * Batman 321 * Batman 322 * Batman 323 * Batman 324 * Batman 325 * Batman 326 * Batman 327 * Batman 328 * Batman 329 * Batman 330 * Batman 331 * Batman 332 * Batman 333 * Batman 334 * Batman 335 * Batman 336 * Batman 337 (1t Snowman) * Batman 338 * Batman 339 * Batman 340 * Batman 341 * Batman 342 * Batman 343 * Batman 344 * Batman 345 * Batman 346 * Batman 347 * Batman 348 * Batman 349 * Batman 350 351-400 * Batman 351 * Batman 352 * Batman 353 * Batman 354 * Batman 355 * Batman 356 * Batman 357 * Batman 358 * Batman 359 * Batman 360 * Batman 361 * Batman 362 * Batman 363 (1st full Nocturna) * Batman 364 * Batman 365 * Batman 366 (1st Jason Todd as Robin) * Batman 367 * Batman 368 * Batman 369 * Batman 370 * Batman 371 * Batman 372 * Batman 373 * Batman 374 * Batman 375 * Batman 376 * Batman 377 * Batman 378 * Batman 379 * Batman 380 * Batman 381 * Batman 382 * Batman 383 * Batman 384 * Batman 385 * Batman 386 (1st Black Mask) * Batman 387 * Batman 388 * Batman 389 * Batman 390 * Batman 391 * Batman 392 * Batman 393 * Batman 394 * Batman 395 * Batman 396 * Batman 397 * Batman 398 * Batman 399 * Batman 400 401-450 * Batman 401 * Batman 402 * Batman 403 * Batman 404 * Batman 405 * Batman 406 * Batman 407 * Batman 408 * Batman 409 * Batman 410 * Batman 411 * Batman 412 * Batman 413 * Batman 414 * Batman 415 * Batman 416 * Batman 417 * Batman 418 * Batman 419 * Batman 420 * Batman 421 * Batman 422 * Batman 423 * Batman 424 * Batman 425 * Batman 426 * Batman 427 * Batman 428 * Batman 429 * Batman 430 * Batman 431 * Batman 432 * Batman 433 * Batman 434 * Batman 435 * Batman 436 (1st Jack & Janet Drake) * Batman 437 * Batman 438 * Batman 439 * Batman 440 * Batman 441 * Batman 442 * Batman 443 * Batman 444 * Batman 445 * Batman 446 * Batman 447 * Batman 448 * Batman 449 * Batman 450 451-500 * Batman 451 * Batman 452 * Batman 453 * Batman 454 * Batman 455 * Batman 456 * Batman 457 * Batman 458 * Batman 459 * Batman 460 * Batman 461 * Batman 462 * Batman 463 * Batman 464 * Batman 465 * Batman 466 * Batman 467 * Batman 468 * Batman 469 * Batman 470 * Batman 471 * Batman 472 * Batman 473 * Batman 474 * Batman 475 * Batman 476 * Batman 477 * Batman 478 * Batman 479 * Batman 480 * Batman 481 * Batman 482 * Batman 483 * Batman 484 * Batman 485 * Batman 486 * Batman 487 * Batman 488 * Batman 489 * Batman 490 * Batman 491 * Batman 492 * Batman 493 * Batman 494 * Batman 495 * Batman 496 * Batman 497 * Batman 498 * Batman 499 * Batman 500 501-550 * Batman 501 * Batman 502 * Batman 503 * Batman 504 * Batman 505 * Batman 506 * Batman 507 * Batman 508 * Batman 509 * Batman 510 * Batman 511 * Batman 512 * Batman 513 * Batman 514 * Batman 515 * Batman 516 * Batman 517 * Batman 518 * Batman 519 * Batman 520 * Batman 521 * Batman 522 * Batman 523 * Batman 524 * Batman 525 * Batman 526 * Batman 527 * Batman 528 * Batman 529 * Batman 530 * Batman 531 * Batman 532 * Batman 533 * Batman 534 * Batman 535 * Batman 536 * Batman 537 * Batman 538 * Batman 539 * Batman 540 * Batman 541 * Batman 542 * Batman 543 * Batman 544 * Batman 545 * Batman 546 * Batman 547 * Batman 548 * Batman 549 * Batman 550 (1st Cameron Chase) 551-600 * Batman 551 * Batman 552 * Batman 553 * Batman 554 * Batman 555 * Batman 556 * Batman 557 * Batman 558 * Batman 559 * Batman 560 * Batman 561 * Batman 562 * Batman 563 * Batman 564 * Batman 565 * Batman 566 * Batman 567 * Batman 568 * Batman 569 * Batman 570 * Batman 571 * Batman 572 * Batman 573 * Batman 574 * Batman 575 * Batman 576 * Batman 577 * Batman 578 * Batman 579 * Batman 580 * Batman 581 * Batman 582 * Batman 583 * Batman 584 * Batman 585 * Batman 586 * Batman 587 * Batman 588 * Batman 589 * Batman 590 * Batman 591 * Batman 592 * Batman 593 * Batman 594 * Batman 595 * Batman 596 * Batman 597 * Batman 598 * Batman 599 * Batman 600 601-650 * Batman 601 * Batman 602 * Batman 603 * Batman 604 * Batman 605 * Batman 606 * Batman 607 * Batman 608 * Batman 609 * Batman 610 * Batman 611 * Batman 612 * Batman 613 * Batman 614 * Batman 615 * Batman 616 * Batman 617 * Batman 618 * Batman 619 * Batman 620 * Batman 621 * Batman 622 * Batman 623 * Batman 624 * Batman 625 * Batman 626 * Batman 627 * Batman 628 * Batman 629 * Batman 630 * Batman 631 * Batman 632 * Batman 633 * Batman 634 * Batman 635 * Batman 636 * Batman 637 * Batman 638 * Batman 639 * Batman 640 * Batman 641 * Batman 642 * Batman 643 * Batman 644 * Batman 645 * Batman 646 * Batman 647 * Batman 648 * Batman 649 * Batman 650 651-700 * Batman 651 * Batman 652 * Batman 653 * Batman 654 * Batman 655 * Batman 656 * Batman 657 * Batman 658 * Batman 659 * Batman 660 * Batman 661 * Batman 662 * Batman 663 * Batman 664 * Batman 665 * Batman 666 * Batman 667 * Batman 668 * Batman 669 * Batman 670 * Batman 671 * Batman 672 * Batman 673 * Batman 674 * Batman 675 * Batman 676 * Batman 677 * Batman 678 * Batman 679 * Batman 680 * Batman 681 * Batman 682 * Batman 683 * Batman 684 * Batman 685 * Batman 686 * Batman 687 * Batman 688 * Batman 689 * Batman 690 * Batman 691 * Batman 692 * Batman 693 * Batman 694 * Batman 695 * Batman 696 * Batman 697 * Batman 698 * Batman 699 * Batman 700 701-713 * Batman 701 * Batman 702 * Batman 703 * Batman 704 * Batman 705 * Batman 706 * Batman 707 * Batman 708 * Batman 709 * Batman 710 * Batman 711 * Batman 712 * Batman 713 * Batman Annual 1 * Batman Annual 2 * Batman Annual 3 * Batman Annual 4 * Batman Annual 5 * Batman Annual 6 * Batman Annual 7 * Batman Annual 8 * Batman Annual 9 * Batman Annual 10 * Batman Annual 11 * Batman Annual 12 * Batman Annual 13 * Batman Annual 14 * Batman Annual 15 * Batman Annual 16 * Batman Annual 17 * Batman Annual 18 * Batman Annual 19 * Batman Annual 20 * Batman Annual 21 * Batman Annual 22 * Batman Annual 23 * Batman Annual 24 * Batman Annual 25 * Batman Annual 26 * Batman Annual 27 * Batman Annual 28 * Batman 1 Million Incomplete * Batman: Hush (HC) * Batman: Hush (TPB) * Batman: Hush, Volume 1 (HC) * Batman: Hush, Volume 1 (TPB * Batman: Hush, Volume 2 (HC) * Batman: Hush, Volume 2 (TPB) * Batman: Hush: Absolute Edition (HC) * Batman was created by comic book writer Bill Finger and graphic artist Bob Kane. He first appeared in ''Detective Comics'' #27 in May, 1939. * The first five issues of the series were releassed on a seasonal basis. Beginning with issue #6,the title began shipping on a bi-monthly basis, and later, a monthly basis. ---- Category:DC Comics Category:Aaron Sowd